deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:MP999/Fighting Game High School
Inspired by a bizarre chat, this blog imagines fighting game characters as high schoolers. (Think AoT Junior High, just with a different setup.) Comment who you think would be what! Staff *Akuma- Art Teacher *Sadira- Biology Teacher *Kurtis Stryker- Hall Monitor that nobody takes seriously *Aganos- School Janitor that's been around for hundreds of years *Shao Kahn- School Principle who's been trying to change the curriculum for years *Mike Haggar- The manly maintenance man *Valentine- The nurse *Chun-Li- The school counselor *Kan-Ra- The history teacher nobody wants *Ivy Valentine- The school disciplinarian *ARIA- The math teacher convinced everyone is failing class *El Fuerte- The cafeteria guy. People learned to pack their own lunches at home. *Hazama- The teacher that's nice to parents, but all the kids hate him because he's actually a dick. Students *Johnny Cage- Douchebag who's good at sports, annoys everyone, especially his crush Sonya Blade *Scorpion- The guy nobody talks to because he has a violent temper and edgy appearance. Has been taking school-guided therapy to calm down. *Alex (Street Fighter)- The kid who does literally nothing in class but still gets top marks *Ken Masters- The rich kid who likes to party *Dhalsim- The foreign exchange student from India who thinks everyone is nicer than they actually are *Little Mac- The kid who's always angry because people pick on his size *Sub-Zero- The kid literally everyone bullies *Sakura Kasugano- The girl who has a huge crush on Ryu, despite him being in an older grade *Morrigan Aensland- Cheerleading Captain, leader of a clique of hot girls *Kitana- The principle's daughter who hates being the principle's daughter *Mileena- The ugly chick who wears a lot of makeup and clothes to look hot *Tira- The scene girl *Juri Han- The girl who was sent here from a school she got kicked out of for bad behavior. She likes seducing everyone, and beating up weaker students. *Cody Travers- Used to be a fun guy to hang around with, but after a bad breakup with Poison, became an antisocial outcast. *Black Orchid- The girl who snoops around and knows all the gossip. Has, on at least one occasion, flashed a student in exchange for info. *Dan Hibiki- the class clown who thinks he gets good grades and helps tutor other students, but in reality is failing all of his classes *Hugo- The strong, but really dumb, kid that everyone knows was held back a few grades *Kabal- The kid with a medical condition that requires him to wear a respirator *Kenshi- The blind kid who uses his blindness as an excuse to get away with everything *Cammy White and Mai Shiranui- The girls who never get dress coded *Ferra & Torr- the inseparable couple... despite the massive age difference. *Taokaka- The special needs girl with ADHD. *Felicia- She used to be best friends with the ADHD girl, but then a fight broke out. Everyone saw it; it was uploaded to Youtube. *Cinder- Someone convinced him to smoke pot once, and he's since had an "awakening." According to him, being high is too much fun. *Blaze- I just said "someone" earlier, but c'mon. We all know he's the school's main dealer. *Balrog (Street Fighter) and Vega- The typical big/scrawny bully duo. *Big Band- The kid who takes band class way too seriously *Sagat- He used to be a big bully, but he was humbled and toned down. Category:Blog posts